1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wastewater treatment systems and, more specifically, to wastewater treatment system having combined processes in order to minimize space requirements and maximize effluent quality without the use of chemical additives. An Energized Magnetic Media Filter (EMF) process utilizes electrolytic reactions and other electrical energy technologies to accomplish the processing steps of coagulation, oxidation, sterilization, and solids removal from the waste stream. Coagulants, oxidation species, and the killing of pathogens are accomplished using variations in electrical energy technology. The EMF process does not require the use of chemical additives in the purification process. As a result, the entire process from influent to effluent can be controlled, adjusted, monitored, and analyzed from any remote location. This results in lower operating costs and flexibility in waste streams to be treated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other types of wastewater treatment systems exist in the prior art. While these wastewater treatment systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.